Stormy Night
by Lance Kumazuki
Summary: This was a fic that I really loved writing. Hikari and Naruto are home alone during a storm. Minato is at a sleepover and Hinata is on a mission. Just some family fun. Read, review, no flames.


Bad Dream

Stormy Night

A/N: Here is a fic that just hit me like good ramen. Hinata is away on an overnight mission. Minato is at a sleepover leaving Hikari and Naruto home alone for the night. Hikari and Minato are around 4. What will happen? What kind of family fun will happen? Read and find out.

* * *

This night was a bad one. It was raining hard and the thunder was booming. Hinata was off on a mission and Minato was off with a few friends for a sleepover party. The only people who where in the house on this night were Naruto and Hikari. Hikari never really liked thunderstorms and she was woken up by a big crash of thunder.

"AHHHH!!" Hikari screamed. All of a sudden footsteps were heard.

"Hikari, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Asked Naruto as he swung the door open.

"It…was the thunder and lighting. I scared of it daddy." Hikari said holding her stuffed Kyuubi.

"Heh, I remember when I was your age Hikari and being afraid of thunderstorms."

Naruto walked into her room and sat down on the bed next to her. She crawled up to her dad and she sat in his lap.

"Daddy, I'm scared. Can I stay with you tonight?"

Naruto just smiled. He had thought back a long time ago to when he was Hikari's age and had wished for the same thing on those stormy nights.

"Yes, you can stay with me tonight. I know you're scared. I get scared too, so we can be scared together."

Hikari just looked at her dad with a fox like face of wonder.

"You get scared daddy, but you're the Hokage and an adult. Why you be scared?"

"Well, when I was your age, I was alone. I had no one to hold me like I am holding you. I had no one to tell me it was okay and tell me everything will be fine. Now I have you, Minato and Hinata. I still get scared when Hinata is gone away on missions. I am scared that I will get a message that she had died one day during a mission."

Naruto just hugged Hikari closer.

"I will also be scared when you and your brother graduate from the Academy and start going out on missions as well."

"Dad, you must really love me."

"You're right, I do love you. I love your mom and Minato also. Being a father is one of the greatest joys in my life."

"What bout being Hokage?"

"That too, I now the respect of the village, Grandma Tsunade loves the fact that I am Hokage. The Clan heads all trust me and the Elders trust my judgment. I love being Hokage."

Hikari looked at her dad with loving eyes. Naruto looked down at his daughter. "I love you, your brother and your mom. I'm scared that one day I will lose any of you but that's life. You can't explain or predict it but it happens. Then you get something good. Like your mom having you and Minato. That was the best day of my life and the best gift I could ever have gotten."

"Wow, daddy, I never thought of that. We were born on Christmas eve right?"

"Yup, I was coming home from Suna to be with Hinata. When I got there, your uncle Neji came to the gate and told me. When I got there, I was with your mother when she was in the hospital. I got to hold you when you were born."

Naruto took Hikari into his arms.

"You look so much like your mother. Your have her eyes and her hair, but you have my smile and love for pranks. Your brother looks like me in every way except he got your mother's shy attitude."

As soon as he said that, a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning hit and the power went out. Hikari was scared as she hated the dark.

"Daddy, I'm scared. Why did the light go away?"

"Don't worry; it's only for a little while."

Hikari held onto her dad shaking in fear. She hated the dark. (Hence her name. Hikari means light, for those of you who don't know.)

Naruto held her close. As he did, an idea popped into his head.

"Hikari, take your fox and come with me."

"Why, dad?"

"Please just come with me."

Naruto picked up Hikari and took her into his and Hinata's room. He placed her down and tucked her in.

"Hikari, you can stay with me tonight. If you want I can tell you a story."

Hikari snuggled up to her dad and held on to her fox.

"Please daddy, tell me how you and mommy got together."

Naruto just smiled. That night still lived in his mind as if it happened yesterday.

Flashback

"_**Kit, are you okay? You're not yourself tonight."**_

'_**Hey Kyuubi, Sorry I just don't feel like talking right now.'**_

"_**Kit, this is not like you. Are you upset that the pink haired one turned you down again?"**_

'_**Yes and no. I don't wanna be alone, yet I rather prefer it. Nobody likes or even loves me. Sasuke left, Sakura hates me, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and everyone else have someone to love them. Yet I have no one, but you.'**_

'_**Is that a good thing or a bad thing Kit? I love you but only because I get to fight through you.'**_

'_**That does not count. I am your vessel and you are trapped so, I guess its just mutual love.'**_

_**Naruto just sighed. He did like the Kyuubi and she did like him but he longed for human contact and human love. **_

_**All the while Hinata just watched as her love was silently suffering. She shifted her feet and unknowingly snapped a twig.**_

"_**Who's there?" Shouted Naruto, pulling a kunai out of the leg pouch. **_

_**Hinata cam out from behind the tree.**_

"_**H-hello Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke meekly.**_

"_**Oi, Hinata. It's only you." He smiled slightly. He was a little happier.**_

"_**What are you doing out this late, Hinata?"**_

'_**He caught me. What am I gonna do?'**_

"_**I…I was watching the moon." She lied. She mentally cursed herself for lying to her Naruto-kun.**_

"_**Don't lie. I knew you were watching me. How much did you hear?"**_

"_**Everything, I know you are the vessel for the Kyuubi, I know how you have been shunned, but the one thing I don't get is what makes you think that know one loves you?"**_

"_**Hinata, it's true. No one loves me because they refuse to see past Kyuubi. I mean, she knows all about me and more. I hate being alone Hinata. starts to cry All my life, I have been alone. No one to hold me when I was scarred, pick me up when I was down, worry about me when I was missing, and just be there for me when I just needed to be loved."**_

_**At this point, Naruto was crying hard. Hinata just stood there. She did not know what to do. Her love was crying hard. She had no clue. Not clue one about how bad he felt. She walked up to him, cupped his chin, and gave him a quick kiss. Naruto perked up but looked at Hinata puzzled. **_

"_**Hinata, what was that for?" He touched his lips and he could still feel her on his lips. **_

"_**Naruto-kun, I have watched you from the shadows, watch you grow, become stronger, get called names, and even seen you cry at the sight of a happy family."**_

'_**I can't believe it. Hinata is pouring her heart out to me. Could it be that she loves me. I mean I think I love her but that kiss, I knew I felt something.**_

"_**Hinata-chan, I'm 19 years old. I have no family, great friends like Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and everyone else. My sensei's have always been there for me so I guess I can call them family. Hinata, can I ask you some stuff?"**_

"_**Sure, you can ask me anything."**_

"_**Hinata, am I pretty?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Oh, do you think that I am fat?"**_

"_**Yes, I do Naruto-kun."**_

"_**If you wanted to be with me forever, would you?"**_

"_**No."**_

_**By now the questions Naruto was asking her were making her realize how much she loved Naruto, yet at the same time Naruto know that the last question he was about to ask would break his spirit if he did, but he already knew what she was going to say so he asked her anyway.**_

"_**Last question Hinata-chan, would you cry if I walked away?"**_

"_**No I wouldn't."**_

_**He had heard enough. He now realized that she did not care. **_

'_**She doesn't love me. Just like the rest of this damned village. I guess from now on it's just me and you Kyuubi.'**_

_**Naruto started to walk away when the truth hit Hinata like the divine fist. She loved Naruto. She had to tell him. Hinata grabbed his arm spun him around and kissed him passionately on the lips. What she was going to say would be very hard but she had to say it. **_

"_**Naruto, your not pretty, you're beautiful. The only thing big or fat about you is your heart. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever." Hinata herself was crying at this point. **_

"_**Naruto-kun, MY Naruto-kun, MY fox, if you walked away, I would not just cry, I would die. I love you more that words could say. More than the sun misses the moon. To me love is not about finding the perfect person, but learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."**_

"_**H-h-Hinata-chan, do you really love me?"**_

"_**Yes Naruto-kun, with heart, soul, and every fiber of my being. I want to make sure that you are never sad, never in any pain, and I would die for you just so you will never feel an ounce of sadness."**_

_**Both of them were crying. Never had love been shown to be as pure as what had emanated from those two that night. Naruto knew that he had to hold on to Hinata forever, as the same with Hinata. She knew never to let go as well. They have both found love.**_

"_**Naruto, promise me two things."**_

"_**What's that Hinata?"**_

"_**One never let me go."**_

"_**What's the second thing?"**_

"_**Don't leave me."**_

"_**Naruto-kun, I promise on my heart and soul that I won't ever leave you or let you go as long as you do the same for me."**_

"_**Hinata-chan, you have my word. My nindo, I will never leave you or let you go."**_

Flashback end

Hikari looked at her dad in amazement. He really loves her mother. With every breath he takes.

"Daddy that was a great story." Hikari said as she started to fall asleep.

"I love you, daddy." She said as she fell asleep.

Naruto just smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled the blanket over his daughter, kissed her forehead and left the room. He quietly shut the door. He went downstairs to the kitchen to make himself a midnight snack.

He opened the fridge to make himself a cheese sandwich.

He sat down with his sandwich and a glass of milk. He ate in silence. He was unaware of the other person in the house. Before he knew it a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He did not move, he only smiled.

"I thought you wouldn't be home till morning."

"The mission was a success and we just got back. I really missed you, Naru-kun." Hinata said in a coo voice.

"As did I, my angel, Hikari is sound asleep in our bed and Minato is and Neji and TenTen's house for the night."

"Those two spoil the kids to much."

"Yeah, well so does Kakashi, Iruka, Anko and everyone else. Hell, even Jiraiya and Tsunade even spoiled them. We are blessed to have such a large family."

Hinata sat in his lap and started to play with his hair. Naruto just held his wife and purred contently.

Naruto got up holding Hinata bridal style. He carried them up to his room where Hikari was sound asleep. He put Hinata down.

"I'm going to take Hikari back to her room and tuck her in."

"Alright, I'm going to get changed."

Naruto picked up Hikari carefully. He carried her to her room, laid her down, pulled the covers over her, made sure she had her Kyuubi plush and kissed her goodnight. As he left to shut the door he said, "Love you Hikari."

"Love you more." Hikari said in her sleep.

He walked back to his room to find Hinata waiting for him. He took one look at her and a little trickle of blood cam out of his nose.

She was wearing a very reviling lavender nightgown and very short shorts.

Hinata got into bed with Naruto. She put her head in the crock of his neck, put her arms around him and snuggled up close.

Naruto put his arms around Hinata and kissed her forehead.

"Naruto-kun, we have a good life don't we?"

"Yeah, we do. I am Hokage, you're a teacher of the pre-school kids and we have two very wonderful children. We have a wonderful life."

Hinata just nodded as she fell asleep. Naruto listened to the falling rain outside, the worst of the storm having passed; he looked at Hinata sleeping in his arms.

'I am happy with my life. Hinata is happy and so are the kids. My wishes have all come true. I am Hokage, I have the love of my life and I have children who will never have to go through what I went through. Life is good.'

Naruto lightly chuckled to himself and fell asleep with his wife in his arms.

A/N: Here is my other new fic. I am sorry about not updating 'Paths Yet Paved.' I have good news on that front. I will be posting about three new chapters in about two weeks so, I look forward to you great reviews. Just push the button and review. Bye now.


End file.
